


The Cat Brought Them Together

by yeahthisaccountisinactiveso



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cat, Chasing, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, i saw a prompt on tumblr and yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahthisaccountisinactiveso/pseuds/yeahthisaccountisinactiveso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quick, catch that cat! It stole my wallet!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Brought Them Together

**Author's Note:**

> okay hey so i saw a prompt on tumblr and i decided to write this and yeah idk i thought it'd be funny.
> 
> it didnt come out quite how i wanted but its still okay. i havent proof read it, so there may be a few errors. (ill probably go and proof read it after i post this). 
> 
> anyways, its not /that/ great but... whatever. i hope you enjoy!!

_Dan was walking through the park, listening to the sounds around him as he was deep in thought. He was staring at the ground as he walked, and so he almost fell over when a cat zipped past him._

_"What the fu-" he started, but was cut off when a man with the same fringe as his came running up behind him, out of breath._

_"Quick, catch that cat! It stole my wallet!" The man shouted, chasing after the cat._

_Dan hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should help this guy out or not. What if it was a way to get him to follow him into a dark alley where he'd be murdered? But then again, Dan did see a leathery looking thing in the cat's mouth._

_To hell with it, if he were about to get murdered so be it, he began running after the man and the cat who stole his wallet._

_He caught up to the man, exchanging a smile with him as they were both out of breath. The cat zigzagged into an alley, jumped up on a trash can, and climbed through a little crack in the building, just big enough for the cat._

_"Damn it!" The man swore, then covered his mouth. "Oops." he muttered, which came out a bit muffled through his hand._

_Dan shook his head and laughed. "We could probably still get that cat, it couldn't have gone far," Dan said, peering through the crack in the building. It was too dark for him to see anything and he turned back to the stranger. "I'm Dan. You?"_

_"Phil," the man, now known as Phil, said, still out of breath and panting with his hands on his knees._

_"Hi there Phil. I'll help you get your wallet back," Dan grinned at him._

_"Thank you," Phil exclaimed, looking up and grinning at Dan, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth a little._

_"Right. Okay, hang on..." Dan muttered, reaching into his back pocket. He turned on his phone and put on his flashlight._

_Dan walked back over to the wall, and shone his phone's flashlight through the crack._

_"Awww," Dan breathed, looking at what was inside._

_Phil cocked his head to the side, confused, and stepped over to look in. Immediately his face changed into the most awed expression ever seen, and he may or may not have squealed._

_The cat that had stolen Phil's wallet was grooming a bunch of kittens that were curled up into an old cloth, to make due for a blanket, and one of the kitten's heads was resting on Phil's wallet, as if it were a pillow._

_Phil put his hands over his mouth, trying to contain himself. It was just so adorable!_

_"They're so cute!" Phil whisper-exclaimed._

_"Yeah," Dan said, smiling at Phil. He seemed so excited about the kittens. It was quite adorable, but Dan would never admit that._

Well... not for a few years at least.

_"I need my wallet, but I can't just take it away from the little kitten's head! That'd be cruel! What am I supposed to do?" Phil asked, looking slightly distressed as he turned and locked eyes with Dan's._

_Dan stared into his eyes for a few moments, and Phil could've sworn he saw Dan glance down at Phil's lips and then lick his own lips. "Uh," Dan started. "I don't know. It looks like they need a home, though."_

_Phil grinned, but as soon as it came, his face fell. "I can't take care of all these kittens. And I couldn't bare separating them from their brothers and sisters and their mother! That'd be terrible," Phil said, frowning._

_There were five kittens and then the mother. So, six cats all together._

_"Okay, I cannot believe I'm about to say this, but how about I take three cats and you take three cats? I mean, it's still going to be tight on money for the both of us probably, but then the cats would still get to see each other and wouldn't be separated. I- I mean, of course, if you uhm, wanted to keep in contact or something." Dan stuttered._

_Phil's face lit up. "Of course! You helped me chase down that cat. Besides, we both have matching fringes. I'm not letting you leave," Phil - wait, did he just wink?_

_Dan's face began to heat up and he laughed to try and get rid of the awkwardness. "Oh. Um. Okay- well, ... yeah..." Dan mentally kicked himself for being so awkward._

_Twenty minutes later, an exchange of phone numbers, and struggling to carry three cats at once, both Dan and Phil were in separate taxis, on their way home._  

* * *

 

"...And that kids, is how I met your father."

**Author's Note:**

> well? what'd ya think? heheheh and i hope you enjoyed that ending ;D


End file.
